Aspects of the present disclosure relate to storage and display apparatuses and in particular to storage and display apparatuses adapted beneficially to varied types of jewelry.
The storage of items of jewelry while not in use has presented challenges in respect of organization and appearance. Items of jewelry such as necklaces, earrings, bracelets, and rings have varied storage requirements and have traditionally been stored in separate compartments of horizontally disposed jewelry boxes. Such jewelry boxes often fail to maintain the articles in discrete accessible condition and also, when closed, hide the jewelry from view.
Needs exist for improved and/or alternative apparatuses beneficially adapted to store and gracefully display varied types of jewelry. The present disclosure, in several aspects, is addressed to these needs.